


Golden Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: do you knowjust last night,I dreamedof you?
Kudos: 2





	Golden Girl

**Author's Note:**

> we are going through it this evening, folks

golden girl,  
do you know  
just how much,  
you brighten and glow?

have you heard  
just how hard,  
I have fallen  
for you?

golden hair,  
golden smile,  
golden eyes,  
do you know?

all the fondness  
that I feel for you?  
all the warmth  
that you bring to me?

golden girl,  
do you know  
just last night,  
I dreamed  
of you?

of your lips,  
on mine, frantic,  
of your laugh,  
all mine, romantic,

oh, my golden girl.

do you know?

and  
if you did,  
golden girl,  
would you care?

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
